


A Confession in The Park

by KuroBakura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple walk in the park turns into a complicated confession from Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession in The Park

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: http://smartbitchestrashybooks.com/WP/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/tumblr_ng7twzvpX21sa4xl1o3_500.gif
> 
> Instead of Jane, it has my OC, Jesse in it. To get a better description of him, read my other Thor x Jesse fanfic: "A Lovely Morning in Midgard".

Thor and Jesse were walking in the park. It was a cool and breezy spring day. It was around noon and Jesse was showing Thor the scenery. Thor has now been living on Midgard for about three weeks now and with Jesse. Thor suddenly stopped and looked to the side of him at a pond that was for the ducks that were the park. Jesse turned around to see Thor looking at him, smiling.

“Thor? Is everything alright?” Jesse asked.

“Yes. I was just thinking about something.” Thor replied, happily. Jesse walked over to him.

“About what?” Jesse asked.

“...You.” Thor replied. Jesse blushed and Thor giggled to himself.

“Oh, this man is so adorable.” Thor thought to himself. Thor suddenly hugged Jesse tight.

“Thor!” Jesse exclaimed in a low voice.

“What?” Thor asked.

“...People can see us.” Jesse said.

“So?” Thor asked.

“People will talk, Thor.” Jesse replied, worried. Thor looked Jesse's face and smiled.

“About what?” Thor asked.

“..About us.” Jesse said, feeling nervous. Thor tapped Jesse on the shoulder and he looked up at Thor. They both looked at each and Thor smiled.

“Jesse, I do not care what people think of me and you should not either. Plus, people are always going to talk. Just ignore them and be yourself. That's what I am doing. I am just being me. Just being Thor.” Thor told him.

“But...people are not always going to be accepting of this type of thing, Thor.” Jesse said.

“Of what?” Thor asked.

“Two men walking with each other like this. To be honest, It's not me that I am worried about..I am worried about you.” Jesse explained.

“To be honest, not everyone will be and that's okay. I just want you to be happy. Also, that's their opinion. If they do not like it, they do not have to look at us. I could care less what they do with the way their lives. Every one is different.” Thor said. Jesse smiled. What makes Jesse happy is being with Thor and vice versa. Thor let go of Jesse.

“Lets continue our walk, shall we? We can continue this conversation somewhere more..private.” Thor asked. Jesse nodded and they began walking again. They stopped about 10 minutes later to take a break. They were in a secret area of park that only Jesse knew about. Thor and Jesse stood there, looking at each other once again. Thor took one of Jesse's hand in his.

“You are so beautiful, Jesse.” Thor said and then kissed it as he looked at him. Jesse giggled sweetly, for a few seconds. Jesse has this unique giggle. It was like a manly and feminine giggle mixed into one. It made Thor's heart happy every time he hears it. Thor suddenly felt the need to say something that has been on his mind for a while.

“Jesse...there is something that I have been wanting to say for sometime now but I never had the courage to say it until now.” Thor suddenly piped up.

“Really? What is it?” Jesse asked. Thor swallowed and then began.

“Jesse, I know we have only know each other for a short time but there's something that I want to tell you before I lose my courage to say it.” Thor said.

“And that would be?” Jesse asked.

“Well, actually, let me ask this before I tell you. It will help explain what I want to say.” Thor said.

“Go ahead.” Jesse replied.

“..Do you believe in...um...heheheh.” Thor suddenly became too nervous.

“Believe in what?” Jesse asked, now really curious. Thor took a deep breath.

“Believe in...true love?” Thor finally told him. Jesse thought about it for a few seconds.

“Yes, I do.” Jesse answered. Thor felt a little bit more confident now about what he wanted to say. Thor leaned in a little closer to Jesse and looked into his eyes.

“Jesse, what I am trying to say is that...” Thor tried to say it but began to feel embarrassed.

“Thor, just let it out. It's only you and I here. ...What is it that you are trying to say any way?” Jesse told him. Thor took another breath.

“JESSE-I-AM-IN-LOVE-WITH-YOU!” Thor suddenly shouted then clamped his free hand over his mouth and looked away. It was like he just spilled a can and all of this garbage fell out of it. Thor began to worry.

“Oh crap, oh crap....crap. He must hate me now.” Thor thought. A few seconds later, Thor looked back at Jesse and his eyes widen. Jesse was smiling and silently giggling. Thor removed his hand from his mouth and turned his head back around to look at him in the face.

“J-Jesse?” Thor asked. Suddenly, Thor felt Jesse touch one of his cheeks and rubbed it a couple of times.

“Do you really mean that?” Jesse asked, just to make sure.

“Yes. I love you very much. I never have felt this way about any way about any one...until I met you.” Thor confessed. Suddenly, Jesse quickly moved forward and kissed Thor! Thor closed his eyes and let of Jesse's hands so he could wrap his arms around him. Jesse put both of his arms around Thor and Thor picked him and held him close to his body. When they stopped, Jesse looked in to Thor's eyes.

“Good. ...Because I love you, too.” Jesse told him, smiling. A big smile appeared across Thor.

“Oh, Jesse. You have just made me the most happiest man in the world.” Thor told him. Jesse kissed his cheek.

“Same here, Darling.” Jesse said. Thor put Jesse down.

“Do you want to continue our walk around the park?” Thor asked.

“Absolutely. But...I have one favor to ask you.” Jesse said.

“And that would be?” Thor replied.

“May I hold your hand as we walk?” Jesse said.

“But you said that people would talk?” Thor said, in a joking tone.

“Ah, but dear, like you said as well, I should not care what people think. Also, I am just being. I am being Jesse.” Jesse said and then smiled back at Thor. Thor giggled and held Jesse's hand.

“And this is one of the reasons why I love you so much. You know how to make me laugh.” Thor said.

“Same with you, Thor. I love you as who you are.” Jesse said. Both for them faced forward and began to walk towards the public part of the park again.

“Also, you do have a nice ass.” Jesse pipped up. Thor lost it and began to laugh even harder.

“HAHAHA! ...You have a nice one, too, my love. Not even going to deny this fact at all.” Thor replied, grinning. Jesse laughed out loud as well.

“I rather you be honest, anyway. Also, thank you.” Jesse said. Thor kissed the top of Jesse's head and they walked in to the park, holding hands and just enjoying each others' company. Thor then realized, he made the the right decision to tell him.

“I do not regret my decision at all and as from here on out, I am now free from chains of Asgardian royalty and I am going to live my life...” Thor stopped, took a quick glance at Jesse and looked forward to finish his thought.

“And be with the man I love. I owe him my life and he owns my heart. I will do anything to protect this amazing mortal. No matter what it takes.”  
  
Prompt:  


 


End file.
